


Digital Art - 2009-08-21 - hanfu-inpired clothing

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla dressed up in Hanfu-inspired clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-08-21 - hanfu-inpired clothing




End file.
